Butler and Mistress's Love Story
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Ciel kau adalah perempuan, tidak heran kalau kau anemia, karena kau haid! Menceritakan tentang 4 hari Ciel dan Sebastian melewatkan hari dengan beristirahat. Chapter 2, selesaaaii!
1. Princess

Dan inilah Carmilla! Dengan single terbarunya, (.....)!!! Hahahaha becanda, emang lagu apa wakakakaka, Eh eh aku lagi mandek nih idenya, kalo ada yang bisa kasih ide tolong ya!

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji (dengan sedih gue akuin) (c) Yana Toboso! GRRHHH!!!

Warning: abalan kelas kakap

Summary:

"Ciel kau adalah seorang perempuan! Tidak heran kalau kau anemia, karena memang kau sudah dewasa dan memang waktunya untuk haid. Bagaimanapun caranya kau menyamar jadi laki –laki dan berpura –pura tegar, kau adalah PEREMPUAN!!!" ujar Bibi An sambil marah –marah. Menceritakan empat hari beristirahatnya Ciel dengan Sebastian

* * *

**Can I Call You Father?**

Ciel terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menguap sekali dan melihat sekeliling, Sebastian tidak ada dimana –mana. Ciel mengambil novel yang belum selesai ia baca, berjudul '24 Face of Billy' cerita nyata tentang orang berkepribadian 24. Cerita itu hampir tidak pernah selesai dibaca oleh Ciel, karena bukunya tebal dan memang pada dasarnya, dia malas membaca. Padahal, _gadis muda_ biasanya kan membaca novel cinta....

Dia memang berbeda dari gadis bangsawan yang lain. Ia _tidak pernah_ memakai gaun panjang berkibar –kibar, ia biasa memakai celana pendek diatas lutut dan baju laki –laki. Karena ayah ibunya meninggal, ia terpaksa melanjutkan tugas keluarga Phantomhive, dan yang melanjutkan tugas keluarga Phantomhive _haruslah laki –laki_, maka ia menyamar menjadi anak lelaki. Lizzie mengetahui hal itu, ia hanya menyayangi Ciel sebagai kakaknya.

"Permisi" ujar Sebastian sambil mengetuk pintu "Sebastian, masuklah" ujarnya agak lembut "Selamat pagi tuan muda" ujarnya seraya membuka gorden "Tidak biasanya anda bangun pagi begini...apalagi tersenyum" ujarnya menggoda Ciel. Gadis itu segera menutup bukunya dengan malu-malu. "Diam kau!" ujarnya memerah. "Ti –Tidak sengaja!" ujarnya berusaha menjaga imej. Butler iblis itu tertawa kecil sambil menyerahkan teh paginya "Hari ini...tehnya Earl Grey ya? Wanginya enak..."ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh tersebut. "Anda memang tajam ya...Nona muda" ujarnya agak menyindir. Gadis berambut sebahu itu terdiam.

"Diam saja kau" ujarnya dingin, lalu mengambil koran dan membacanya "Rambut anda mulai panjang, anda yakin anda tidak mau memotongnya lagi?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah sebahu lebih "Tidak deh..."ujarnya sambil menyentuh rambutnya "Aku rasa....aku ingin memanjangkan rambutku..."ujarnya lalu tersenyum dengan manis "Hei, menurutmu aku pantas tidak kalau berambut panjang?" tanyanya masih sambil tersenyum "Iya, saya rasa anda akan lebih cantik..."ujarnya "seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, rambut anda yang biru kehitaman panjang sepinggang" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Apa saja jadwal hari ini?" tanya Ciel, ia sudah rapih dan siap untuk pergi "Jam 10 nanti anda akan belajar biola, lalu pekerjaan soal Funtom Company" ujar Sebastian, merapihkan pita di leher Ciel "Ada yang lain?" tanyanya "Tidak" lalu gadis itu tersenyum tipis "Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Jam 4 nanti, Madam Red akan tiba kesini" ujar Sebastian "katanya ia ingin mengunjungi anda, keponakannya yang manis" ujar Sebastian dengan tawa kecil yang mengganggu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Sarapan akan segera siap" ujar Sebastian, membungkukkan diri lalu pergi. "Ya, terserah" ketika Sebastian pergi, ia merasakan sakit perut dan pusing melandanya. Ia berpikir mungkin karena ia kurang makan?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pelajaran biola dan pekerjaan soal Funtom Company berjalan lancar. Belum juga jam 4, Madam Red katanya sudah tiba, segera saja ia masuk dan memeluk Ciel, "Halo keponakanku yang manis~, apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan riang, Ciel hanya mengangguk padanya dengan senyum paksaan "Baik –baik saja kok Bibi An" jawabnya dengan manis. "Baguslah, hei, kita main catur bareng yuk!" ujarnya

Keduanya bermain catur terus menerus sambil menunggu meat tea, tiba- tiba, Ciel merasa kepalanya berputar, dan semuanya buram, lalu ia pingsan

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Anemia" jawab Bibi An yang dokter itu. "Dia haid untuk pertama kalinya" ujarnya lagi. "Dia tidak boleh melakukan tugas berbahaya untuk sementara sampai haid-nya selesai, tapi karena dari kemarin ia terlalu lelah jadi ia harus beristirahat satu dua hari" jawabnya lagi. "Istirahat!? Jangan bercanda! Aku masih ada tugas lain Bibi An!" ujarnya ketakutan, lalu ia merasa mual dan segera berbaring lagi. Madam Red alias Bibi An itu menatapnya tajam "Ciel kau adalah seorang perempuan! Tidak heran kalau kau anemia, karena memang kau sudah dewasa dan memang waktunya untuk haid. Bagaimanapun caranya kau menyamar jadi laki –laki dan berpura –pura tegar, kau adalah PEREMPUAN!!! Ingat itu!" ujar Bibi An, mengejutkan Ciel. Sumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada orang memanggilnya perempuan, semua menganggap dia laki –laki. "Ba-Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat" ujarnya lalu berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Tuan Muda, saya membawakan makan malam anda" ujar Sebastian, lalu mengguncangkan badan sang gadis muda itu "Tuan muda?" Ia dapat mendengar Ciel menangis sesenggukan dibalik selimut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir, lalu Ciel membalikkan badannya, penutup matanya telah dilepas agar ia bebas menangis "A-Aku kaget. Seumur hidup, ti-tidak ada yang pernah, me-menganggapku perempuan..." ujarnya terbata –bata, "Kau pun, tidak menganggapku perempuan bukan? A-Aku tomboy sekali....se-sebenarnya aku ingin memakai gaun yang manis...ta-tapi aku pasti terlihat aneh, makanya, a-aku tidak mau....me-menjadi perempuan....apalagi kalau sampai harus mengalami ini...." ujarnya sambil menangis, Sebastian hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipinya, menjilati air matanya "Jangan khawatir, Ciel, saya selalu menganggap anda sebagai wanita." Ujarnya "Jangan membandingkan diri anda dengan Lizzie, atau gadis lainnya. Anda cantik apa adanya" ujarnya lagi, Ciel tersenyum tipis, lalu menghapus air matanya "Kau benar Sebastian, aku cantik apa adanya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Silahkan, makan malam hari ini adalah beef steak." Ujarnya lalu meletakkan nampan di pangkuan Ciel. "Selamat makan" ujarnya lalu duduk disampingnya, "Mau saya suapin?" tanyanya dengan iseng, lalu muncul jawaban yang tidak bisa diduga dari Ciel "Ya, aku mau" ujarnya lalu menyerahkan nampan itu di pangkuan Sebastian. "Ayo, buka mulutnya yang lebar" Ciel tersenyum dan memakannya terus tanpa komplain.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ciel tertidur dengan lelap di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sebastian lalu merapihkan rambutnya dengan pelan –pelan, tidak ingin membangunkannya. "Sweet dreams, Princess" ujarnya lalu mencium kening Ciel sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

Hari berikutnya~

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda" ujar Sebastian. "Hari ini sepertinya cerah sekali" ujarnya. Ciel membalikkan badannya, Ia dapat merasakan sakit perut melandanya. "Oh, Sebastian" panggilnya "Ya?" Sebastian mendekatinya, "Ada apa, tuan muda?" Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan itu "Mulai hari ini, panggil aku nona muda....ah janga, Ciel saja cukup" ujarnya. "Baiklah, Ciel" ujarnya lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Teh hari ini Jasmine ya?" tanyanya lalu menyeruput teh itu dengan anggun, "Ya, Anda memang hebat ya" ujar Sebastian. "Hari ini, anda ingin beristirahat atau tidak?" tanyanya, tahu betul bahwa si gadis muda itu tidak bisa disuruh duduk diam. "Tidak, aku rasa aku akan beristirahat saja hari ini" ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, saya akan mengantarkan sarapan anda, permisi" ujarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Ciel.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Sebastian masuk lagi dengan sarapan Ciel. "Permisi" ujarnya "Sarapan anda" ujarnya lalu melirik ke Ciel yang sudah tertidur lelap lagi di tempat tidurnya "Ciel, bangunlah" ujarnya, sambil mengguncangkan badannya dengan halus. "Sarapan anda sudah siap" gadis itu membuka matanya, menguap lalu mengucek –ucek matanya. "I-Iya, maaf aku ketiduran" ujarnya, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tangannya yang berjari lentik. "Baunya enak sekali...." ujarnya "Suapin aku lagi" ujarnya agak manja, Sebastian tersenyum tipis lalu duduk disampingnya "Anda jadi manja ya" ujarnya mengganggu Ciel,Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan manisnya "Ah, sekali –sekali tidak apa kan...." ujarnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Kalau ada apa –apa, panggil saja saya" ujarnya lalu pergi. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, melanjutkan membaca novel yang belum selesai itu.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Cring~ Cring~

Bel berbunyi, Sebastian menghentikan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya. Lalu ia segera memakai tailcoatnya dan berangkat ke kamar Ciel.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan muda?" tanyanya, melihat mata Ciel yang bersembunyi dibalik buku, menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang tidak serasi . "Ciel, Sebastian, Ciel" ujarnya meningatkan. "Iya, Ada apa Ciel?" tanyanya ulang, Gadis itu menurunkan buku tebal tersebut "Aku haus, ak ingin minum air hangat..." ujarnya "Teh saja mau?" gadis itu menggeleng "Tidak, air saja" ujarnya. "Aku lapar, makan siang sudah siap belum?" tanyanya lagi, membalikkan badannya ingin tidur "Sebentar lagi, mau saya antarkan?" Gadis itu menggeleng pelan "Tidak, aku akan jalan sendiri, boleh kan?" tanyanya, Ia agak sedikit demam sekarang. "Tidak bisa, anda belum begitu kuat." Ujarnya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di kening Ciel. "Anda panas sekali..." ujarnya khawatir, tiba –tiba, Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian, meletakkannya di pipinya. "Tanganmu dingin...enak..." ujarnya semakin lemah. "Apa makan siang hari ini?" tanyanya, masih memainkan jari –jari Sebastian. "Soup Daging, cocok sekali ketika anda sakit" ujarnya lalu mencium matanya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Bagaimana?" gadis itu, lagi –lagi tersenyum dengan manisnya "Kedengarannya enak...."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ciel, makan siangmu sudah siap" ujar Sebastian, mengguncangkan badannya "Ayo, kita turun" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu ia melepaskan baju Ciel, menggantinya dengan kemeja panjang dengan rok abu-abu dan pita hitam. "Manis bukan?" tanyanya, menghadapkan dia ke cermin terdekat. Gadis itu memerah wajahnya seakan tidak percaya. Rambutnya yang biasa dijepit kebelakang digerai, Sepatunya berhak tinggi layaknya wanita dewasa. "Cocok sekali denganmu, My Lady" ujarnya seraya menicum lembut pipinya. "Te-Terima kasih..."ujarnya, ia masih berpegangan di lengan Sebastian, lalu butler itu menggendongnya, "Anda belum kuat berdiri bukan?" ujarnya lalu menuruni tangga dengannya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis

Maylene dan Finnian terpana melihat Ciel dan Sebastian yang ada di tangga, apalagi melihat Ciel rambutnya dilepas dan digendong Sebastian, sudah seperti putri raja saja. "Ayo, turunkan aku" ujarnya, lalu duduk di kursi, siap menyantap makan siangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, ketika Sebastian mencium matanya sebelum menurunkan dia. Gadis itu menyeruput soup-nya dengan anggun, benar –benar seperti lady, mengingat ia biasa menjadi laki –laki.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Ciel's Bedroom_

_3.40 PM_

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeell!!!" teriakan panjang yang sudah dia kenal itu, Soma. "Aku kangen makanya aku da—" ia menghentikan kalimatnya, apalagi melihat Ciel sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya membaca buku dengan kemeja abu-abunya yang tadi ia pakai saat makan siang. Untung saja tadi ia sempat memakai celana panjang hitam. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya sambil membalik halaman novel tersebut. Soma masih melongo di depan pintu, tidak percaya kalau Ciel sakit. "Ciiieeeeell??!! Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya khawatir, memeluknya dengan erat, tepat ketika Sebastian masuk. "Ah, Tuan Soma. Ada apaanda kesini?" tanyanya dengan tajam, "Tidak, aku kangen saja dengan Ciel makanya aku kemari..." ujarnya beralasan bohong banget. Sebastian segera mengusirnya dari kamar Ciel "Maaf, Tuan Muda sedang tidak enak badan saat ini, jadi ia ingin ketenangan sedikit di kamarnya" ujar Sebastian sambil mendorong Soma. "Anda dapat mengobrol dengan Tuan Muda kalau sudah saatnya makan malam" lalu ia menutup pintu tersebut.

"Terima kasih..." ujarnya lalu melepas jepit rambutnya, mengibaskan rambutnya yang sebahu itu. "Aku sempat panik tadi." Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatapnya tajam lalu duduk disebelahnya "A-Ada a—mmmpphh!?" Belum sempat ia selesai bicara, sang butler iblis itu sudah mengunci bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya sendiri. Gadis itu tersengal ketika Sebastian melepas ciuman tersebut. "Ke-Kenapa...." Gadis itu tidak percaya, dia? Menciumnya? Di bibir? "Ma-Maafkan saya...." Gadis itu wajahnya memerah, lalu menciumnya sekali lagi "Tidak apa, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau cemburu, maaf, itu salahku" ujarnya dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Sebastian tersenyum tipis lalu memeluknya. "I love you" bisiknya lembut di kuping Ciel, gadis itu menutup matanya, mencium pipi Sebastian "I love you too"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Ciel yang sudah lebih sehat sekarang. "Ah, sudah kubilang. Aku rasa kau kesepian, dan lagi pula aku ingin bercerita sesuatu denganmu! Lagipula aku ingin belajar catur denganmu....." Lalu mulailah Soma bercerita panjang lebar, ketahuan bahwa Ciel memikirkan hal lain daripada mendengarkan ceritanya.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Huh, capek aku mendengar dia bicara." Keluh sang gadis itu, lalu menguap. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya ke Sebastian, "Jam 11.45, Ciel" ujarnya, gadis itu menguap lagi. "Mataku berat....." Dia mengucek –ucek matanya, Sebastian tersenyum tipis, menggendongnya dan mencium pipinya. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah" ujarnya dengan lembut. Suara Sebastian yang menenangkan hati, membuatnya tertidur di pelukannya.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Hal berikutnya yang ia ketahui, ia sudah di tempat tidur. Ciel melihat keluar jendela, bulan tergantung di langit, cahayanya terang sekali. Di sisinya, ada Sebastian yang menungguinya dengan setia. "Apakah saya membangunkan anda?" tanyanya lalu menggeser poninya yang menutupi matanya "Tidak..." ujarnya nyaris tidak terdengar, "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya penasaran. "Ah, tidak, saya kira anda akan terbangun nanti dan rupanya tebakan saya benar" ujarnya, meletakkan punggung tangannya di tangan Ciel. "Anda masih panas, mungkin sekarang demam tinggi" Ciel membuka tutup mulutnya, kesulitan bernapas "Setelah Anemia, demam? Ya ampun" ujarnya kesal, Ia menggeser badannya, melihat Sebastian dengan kedua belah matanya yang tidak serasi. "I love you" bisik Ciel, lalu mencium bibir Sebastian dengan lembut, menutup matanya dan tertidur kembali. "I love you too, Ciel" Sebastian menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang, dan mencium keningnya sebelum pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya! 6 halaman lewat! Saya berhasil membuat fanfic yang panjang berdasarkan ide saya sendiri!! Gaje ya? Saya sudah tahu..makanya.....JANGAN DILEMPARIN SENDAL BUSUK DONG!! *menghindari lemparan sendal busuk* udahan eh!

Read n Review guys!

Click the button below to give the author $2000 donation (ngibul men)


	2. Nightmares

Setelah cerita kemaren sukses HANCUR, saya niat untuk bikin ini ga ancur, dan kala mau caci maki silahkan saya terima. Saya gak akan marah dijamin dehhhh!!!

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso (IH!!GA TEGA)

Summary:

Sama seperti anak perempuan lainnya, gadis ini mempunyai ketakutan terhadap beberapa hal, yang disebabkan oleh malam itu. Meskipun ia berusaha kuat, tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya, untuk menenangkan hatinya yang ketakutan….

* * *

Nightmares

"_Sebastian!" Panggilnya di tengah lautan api, tapi tidak ada yang datang_

"_Sebastian! Ini perintah! Datanglah!" Ia mulai ketakutan, ia menangis perlahan _

"_Sebastian! Datanglah! Kumohon…."_

Lalu, ia membuka matanya dengan kaget.

Ia menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui itu hanya mimpi,apalagi ketika melihat Sebastian, senyumannya semakin cemerlang. "Selamat pagi, _my lover_" ujarnya perlahan ketika melihat Sebastian yang sedang membelai kepalanya, rambutnya yang sebahu berantakan, "Selamat pagi juga, _my dear_" ujarnya seraya mengecup keningnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah, panasnya sudah sedikit menurun, kulitnya tidak sepucat kemarin. "Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sebastian lembut, menyerahkan teh paginya. Ia mengangguk perlahan sambil meneguk tehnya, "Aku rasa, aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri" ujarnya, duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu berusaha jalan, dan hampir jatuh kalau Sebastian tidak menangkapnya "Tu –Ciel, jangan paksakan dirimu" ujarnya khawatir, Ciel tersenyum tipis melihat sang butler iblis itu khawatir dengannya.

Butler itu memakaikan gaun untuknya, ya, gaun. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia melihat bayangannnya di cermin, seorang gadis bergaun hijau tua yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur tersebut, memegang sebuah buku tebal, mata kanannya tertutup oleh penutup mata berwarna putih. Ya, itulah dia. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, ia menutup matanya, mengingat kejadian dimana dia memotong rambutnya.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Ciel meletakkan tangannya di mata kanannya yang berdarah –darah. Sakit. Lalu ia menengadah, sesosok iblis di hadapannya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Mulai hari ini, kita terikat dengan kontrak" ujarnya dengan suara yang menggema. "Nah, bagaimana….nona muda?" tanyanya, jarinya yang berkuku panjang dan berwarna hitam menyisir rambutnya yang sepinggang. "Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pesuruhku…" ujarnya lemah, lalu mengambil sebilah pisau yang penuh dengan darah. Ia menebaskannya di rambut panjangnya, menjadikan rambutnya sangat pendek. "Mulai hari ini, Cecil Phantomhive sudah tiada, digantikan oleh Ciel…Phantomhive" ujarnya. "Aku bukan lagi perempuan, aku adalah anak laki –laki, penerus keluarga Phantomhive" ucapnya dengan dingin, matanya menatap merendahkan para orang yang mencoba membunuhnya_

**XxXxXxXxX**

'_Bagaimanapun, aku adalah perempuan.'_

Matanya menatap keluar jendela, matanya yang biru tertimpa cahaya matahari sore yang anggun. Bulu matanya sesekali mengipas, ia menyentuh punggungnya, dimana 'tanda' itu berada. Itulah hal yang akan tetap bersamanya seumur hidup. Ia menutup matanya ketakutan, hingga suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkannya. "Ciel" panggilnya lembut, menenangkan hati sang gadis "Saya membawakan afternoon tea" gadis itu tersenyum tipis, ya, ia memiliki Sebastian. "Masuklah" ujarnya, kembali menatap keluar.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan?" ujarnya, jarang –jarang bisa melihat Ciel melamun ketika hendak memakan dessert. "E-Eh, ti –tidak…." Ujarnya lalu segera melahap satu potong blueberry pancake yang ada di hadapannya, Ia mendesah kecil, tetap saja terdengar oleh Sebastian. "Ada apa Ciel?" tanyanya lagi, gadis itu menggeleng pelan –pelan, terlihat keraguan di matanya. "Tidak…ya, tidak apa –apa…." Ujarnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. "Ceritalah" ucap Sebastian, memeluknya dari belakang, gadis itu menghela napas kecil.

"Aku….belakangan ini suka bermimpi buruk" ujarnya, menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bermimpi, bahwa rumah ini kebakaran, lagi. Aku memanggilmu berkali –kali. Tapi kau tidak menjawab, tidak datang. Aku menangis, kau tidak datang. Aku mengulang terus hal itu, hingga aku terbangun." Air mata menetes dari matanya, Sebastian mencium matanya, menghapus air mata sang bangsawan muda. "Jangan khawatir, itu hanyalah mimpi. Aku akan ada disampingmu….selamanya, Ciel" ucapnya lembut disamping kuping Ciel, gadis itu terbuai oleh bisikan iblis tersebut, menutup matanya perlahan, tertidur.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gadis itu membuka matanya, mengangkat tangannya ke udara, demamnya meninggi, membuat ia kesulitan bernapas. "Se…Sebastian…"Panggilnya lemah, lalu tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. "Saya disini, Ciel" ujarnya, Ciel menggeser kepalanya, melihat Sebastian yang sedang duduk disampingnya. "K-Kau….disini terus? Selama ini?" tanyanya, tidak melepas tangannya "Ya, saya disini terus selama anda tertidur. Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisi anda" ucapnya membuat sang Earl tersenyum puas. Ia berdiri, mengganti handuk yang ada di kening Ciel. Gadis itu terdiam, matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Hujan deras, sesekali petir menyambar. Gadis itu menutup matanya lagi, ketakutan, hingga ia dikejutkan oleh petir.

Gadis itu mencengkram tangan Sebastian, butler itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Sebastian, ini perintah. Tutup telingaku" ujarnya ketakutan, suaranya bergetar. Sebastian menggeser tangannya ke kuping Cielle, lalu berbisik "Yes, My La –_Lover_" gadis itu tersenyum, ia dapat merasakan tangan Sebastian yang bersarung tangan putih di pipinya, Lalu ia tertidur, dengan mimpi buruk menyertainya

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Dimana ini….?_

"_Akan kuberi lambang binatang terhormat untukmu"_

_Apa maksudnya…._

_Lalu, hal berikutnya yang dia ingat, dia diseret ke suatu tempat, punggungnya dicap dengan sesuatu yang panas._

_Dia menjerit, tapi tidak ada yang membantunya_

"_Sakit….kotor…aku mau pulang…" bisiknya perlahan _

"_Ayah, Ibu, Tuhan, Tolong aku…." Tangannya menggapai keluar dari kurungan tersebut, tapi orang –orang bertopeng itu tidak membantunya, melainkan menertawainya_

"_Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku….Bunuh…Bunuh….Bunuh!!" Ujarnya dalam hati, matanya menatap dingin._

_Tepat saat itu, guntur menyambar, dan ia ditusuk dengan pisau._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ia menjerit, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Ciel!" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar khawatir. Gadis itu bernapas tersengal, ia menghela napas lega. Ya, ia sudah bebas dari kurungan tersebut. Sekarang, ia hanya milik Sebastian seorang. Lilin di kamarnya dinyalakan, gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang. "Baik –baik saja?" tanya Sebastian khawatir, gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya ampun….." ujarnya ketakutan seraya meminum teh hangatnya. "Mimpi itu lagi?" tanya Sebastian, menggeser poninya yang menutupi matanya yang keunguan. "Bukan, berbeda. Tapi sama mengerikannya" ujarnya. "Sebastian, sudah waktunya makan malam?" tanyanya, Ia mengangguk "Ya, makan malam baru saja siap. Anda ingin makan dibawah atau disini?" tanyanya, gadis itu hanya menunjukkan tangannya kebawah, Sebastian tersenyum, lalu menggendongnya. "Lepaskan….aku bisa jalan sendiri…" ujarnya keras kepala, Sebastian tersenyum, lalu mencium bibirnya "Apa anda ingin terjatuh di tangga, Ciel?" gadis itu tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Sebastian. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ciel! Ciel!" panggil suara seorang anak cewek yang lebih muda darinya. "Ciel! Astaga! Apa kau sangat sakit samapi harus digendong Sebastian?!" tanya Elizabeth khawatir, dia mendengus pelan. "Karena tuan muda sedang sangat sakit, saya rasa ia belum boleh berjalan sendiri" ujarnya, meletakkan Ciel di kursi terdekat. "Ciel! Apa kau sudah lebih baik?! Kata Bibi An kau anemia ya? Oh, badanmu panas sekali!" ujarnya mungkin hampir tidak bernapas. "Diam sajalah, aku tidak apa –apa Lizzie" ujarnya sebal.

Elizabeth Middleford adalah adik dari Christopher Middleford, tunangan Ciel. Elizabeth suka datang kemari karena ia suka bermain dengan Ciel dari dulu. Ciel menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, karena dia anak tunggal. Christopher sendiri agak jarang datang ke rumah Ciel.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya, Lizzie alias Elizabeth itu terlihat khawatir sekali, akhirnya Ciel menghela napas, "Baiklah, menginaplah disini besok. Kau sudah bilang bibi kan?" ujarnya, Lizzie mengangguk, lalu Ciel tersenyum manis. "Baguslah kalau begitu" Lizzie terkejut, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Ciel tersenyum semanis itu. "Iih~~ Ciel makin lucu deh kalau tersenyum begitu!" ujarnya sambil memeluk dia erat –erat. "H –Hei! Lepaskan!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Apa kata bibi?" tanyanya kepada Sebastian yang sedang mengancingi bajunya."Katanya ia akan menjemput nona Elizabeth besok pagi" ujarnya, lalu ia mencium bibir Ciel sekali lagi "_Good night, Ciel. Sweet dreams_" ketika ia hendak pergi, Ciel menarik tailcoat –nya, mengejutkan Sebastian. "Hei….tetap disampingku, sampai aku tertidur…_My Love_" mendengar itu, ia tersenyum, mengecup kening Ciel dan duduk disampingnya "Yes, My Lover"

Setiap kali mendengar suaranya, Ciel pasti tertidur dengan mudahnya.

_Hari Berikutnya~_

Ciel membuka matanya, pusing, ia tidak bisa melihat benar. Lalu ia menyentuh keningnya, ia masih demam. Ia kembali berbaring, lalu dikejutkan oleh suara Sebastian dari balik pintu "Permisi" gadis itu menutup matanya kembali "Masuk" ujarnya agak lemah, Sebastian memasuki ruangan tersebut, menuang the untuknya. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya, meletakkan tangannya dibalik poni rambutnya. "Iya" jawabnya masih lemah. "Masih mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lagi, ia menggeleng "Tidak kok" ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menguap. "Bagaimana pekerjaanku? Menumpuk ya?" ujarnya masih menatap keluar, Sebastian tersenyum "Tidak, kalau anda mau saya akan atur" ujarnya, Ciel hanya menggeleng "Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kok"

Sebastian memakaikan baju biasanya, jaket hijau sepinggang, celana selutut dan rambutnya dijepit kebelakang dengan jepitan berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan rambutnya agar rambutnya berkesan pendek. Ia mendesah ringan, tiba –tiba ia mendapat ide untuk menghabiskan seharian ini, tanpa bekerja sedikitpun.

"Sebastian, kau urus saja pekerjaanmu, aku mau ke dapur sebentar" ujarnya lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Ah, apa yang anda ingin lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut, gadis itu hanya meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya sendiri, "Ssh, bukan urusanmu, sayang" ujarnya menggoda lalu pergi.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jus jeruk, 2 gelas kecil. Jus lemon, 2 gelas kecil juga….lalu" Ia merapalkan bahan minuman tersebut, "Strawberry, 1 potong, dihancurkan" bisiknya perlahan –lahan, lalu mengaduk semua bahan tersebut di sebuah pot kecil. "Lalu…apalagi ya…" ujarnya bingung, lalu menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat bahan Love Potion tersebut. "Ah iya, setengah sendok cream…." Bisiknya, mencari cream di setiap lemari. "Jadi anda ada disini, Ciel" ujar suara dari belakangnya, gadis itu nyaris membanting lemari yang sedang dibuka olehnya "Kalau butuh bantuan, kenapa tidak bilang?" ujarnya seraya memeluk Ciel dari belakang, gadis itu memerah mukanya. "A-Ah, tidak kok….rahasia!" ujarnya lalu melanjutkan mengaduknya. Sebastian tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuannya, "Kalau begitu, jika anda tidak keberatan, saya hendak membuat makan malam" Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan 'ng' tanpa menengok dan tanpa berhenti.

Konsentrasinya terhenti ketika Sebastian agak mendorongnya. Badannya terjepit di antara Sebastian dan meja di dapur. "Permisi" bisiknya, Ciel, memerah wajahnya dan tidak menjawab, ia berusaha melanjutkan Love Potion tersebut. Ia melanjutkan kembali mencari cream tersebut, karena tidak ketemu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya ke Sebastian. "H-Hey, cream dimana ya?" tanyanya, Sebastian tersenyum, lalu membuka lemari yang baru saja ia buka "Ada disini, Ciel" ujarnya lalu menyerahkan satu botol cream tersebut. "Te –Terima kasih" ujarnya, melanjutkan membuat Love Potion. Ia diajarkan oleh ibunya, bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_Ibu, sedang apa?" tanya gadis bergaun biru muda itu, melihat ibunya yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di pot kecil itu. "Rahasia" __Ciel terlihat mencibirkan bibirnya, kesal "kata ibu, rahasia itu tidak baik" ujarnya, menatap ibunya . Ibunya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban anaknya "Ah ya, maksudku, ini adalah kejutan" ujarnya lalu melanjutkan kembali mengaduk cairan tersebut. "Kejutan?" gadis itu mnarik kursi, dan berdiri di dekat ibunya agar bisa melihat cairan yang berwarna pinkish itu. "Ya, tiap tahun, aku membuat ini, agar ayah mencintaiku lagi dan lagi. Namanya adalah…_

_Love Potion"_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ciel tersenyum jahat, melihat kedalam pot tersebut. Semuanya sempurna, warnanya pinkish, layaknya warna Love Potion yang seharusnya. Sebastian memperhatikan kekasihnya, menebak –nebak apa yang dilakukan olehnya. "Oh, Aku minta gelas" ujarnya tidak menoleh. Sebastian segera mengambilkan gelas wine, lalu memberikannya ke dia "Terima kasih" bisiknya pelan, lalu menuang cairan tersebut ke gelas wine. Terlihat senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Jadi" bisiknya sepelan mungkin, ia melihat ke Sebastian yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "H-Hei! Apa yang kau lihat?" ujarnya, pipinya terhiasi sedikit warna pink. "Tidak, saya hanya memastikan apakah anda masih sakit atau tidak" ujarnya, gadis itu menghela napas ringan, lalu memberikan gelas wine tersebut kepada Sebastian. "Ini, buatmu" ujarnya, Sebastian tampak terkejut, lalu tersenyum tipis "Tidak ada racunnya kan?" Ciel mencibirkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. "Tentu tidak! Memangnya aku mau membunuhmu! Dan lagipula, racun tidak akan bekerja buatmu!" ujarnya marah –marah, Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda, _sweetie_, tidak perlu marah" ujarnya seraya mencium pipi Ciel, lalu ia meminum Love Potion tersebut. Ia meletakkan gelas itu d meja, Butler itu melihatnnya, tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya dengan cepat. "Terima kasih, Ciel" ujarnya pelan, membuat sang Earl muda tersenyum manis. "Sama –sama". Butler iblis itu meletakkan tangannya di kening Ciel, ia tidak lagi merasakan panas tinggi. "Masih pusing?" tanyanya khawatir, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Ah, kurasa ya, tapi tidak separah kemarin" ujarnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku ya, _My dear_" ujarnya, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipinya.

"harusnya anda tahu nona muda, tanpa Love Potion pun, saya akan mencintai anda sampai mati" ujar Sebastian, lalu mengecup pipinya. "Ba –bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu adalah Love Potion?!" tanyanya terkejut, Sebastian tertawa kecil melihatnya "Saya sudah hidup cukup lama, Ciel. Saya memperhatikan bahan yang anda ambil dari tadi, itu semua adalah bahan Love Potion" ujarnya, gadis itu speechless.

"I love you, Ciel"

"I love you too, Sebastian"

* * *

Gaje? Aneh? Silahkan lemparin sendal busuk (author dah siap ember di kepala)

R n R mah-men!


End file.
